Nowadays, rapid development of network technologies provides users with great convenience and value, and the users also have higher requirements on networks. Therefore, network operators pay increasing attention on experience of end users. The core for the network operators to meet increasingly demanding requirements of the users is to provide better network transmission quality. Therefore, how to discover and locate, through measurement, a problem that exists in a network becomes particularly important.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that at least the following problem exists in other approaches. In Internet Protocol (IP) flow performance measurement (FPM) in the other approaches, quality of services of only a wireless tunnel and a bearer network tunnel can be measured but measurement cannot be initiated on a terminal side, that is, a capability of measuring quality of a service applied to a terminal is lacking in the other approaches.